Please Don't Go Crazy
by erin-d
Summary: Home truth's for Connie.
1. Chapter 1

_Please don't go crazy, if I tell you the truth,  
No you don't know what happened  
and you never will if  
You don't listen to me while I talk to the wall  
This blanket is freezing, it's been out in the hall _

Seven o'clock in the evening and 19 year old Olivia Beauchamp had just stepped off the train that she had regularly commuted on for the last 8 months when she was in university studying medicine in Scotland. She came home the odd, not every weekend to see her parents. Her brother Graham had died of a heart condition when she was nine leaving just herself Connie and Michael at home. All their attention had turned to Olivia. They, well mostly Connie put pressure on her to do well in school and follow in their footsteps. They didn't like or let her go out at night and when it came to boys well lets just say that conversation was not even open for discussion. She never challenged any of their rules. She thought medicine was what she wanted but when she went to live on campus she got the taste of freedom and enjoyed that much more than the course. Obviously her parents were oblivious to this and were so proud of their daughter and the prospect of her becoming a doctor but slowly she was falling further and further behind in her studies.

Olivia sighed as she left the station in search of a taxi to her house. Her parents were always delighted to see her home for the weekend but this time she was home permanently. They didn't expect her to be home this week and considering it was only Wednesday she knew there would be questions.  
As the cab pulled up outside her big detached house she took in a deep breath and got out as she noticed both her parents cars in the drive. As she made her way up the drive she had so many excuses in her head for returning home mid week that she planned to use for a few days until she eventually built up enough courage to tell them the truth

As she closed the big wooden front door she was met by Connie.  
"Olivia sweetheart what a nice surprise, unusual to see you during the week" Connie smiled as she kissed her cheek.  
"How is your studies coming along"  
Olivia just smiled as Michael appeared.  
"Hello sweetheart "Michael yelled as he threw his arms around her.  
"Hi Dad".  
Connie interrupted "How long are you home for"  
Michael laughed "Id say for good judging by that entire luggage".  
Connie's face dropped as she looked at the expression on her daughters face.  
"Olivia what's going on" Connie asked in a sharp tone.  
"Mum lets not talk about it now I haven't seen you two in almost a month"  
"We will talk about it now' remarked Connie.  
"Give her time to settle in she is only in the door" asked Michael.  
"No Michael if there is something going on I want to know about it. Why have you brought all your things home"? Snapped Connie.  
"I am finished with that university, with that course"  
Connie's face turned red. "What do you mean finished"  
"Mum I am sorry it just wasn't me"  
"Look whatever happened I am sure we can sort it out in the morning"  
"There is nothing to sort out I am not going back there"  
Connie looked at Michael "Michael talk some sense into her"  
Olivia snapped before Michael could speak "There is nothing to talk about" Olivia ran up the stairs leaving her gob smacked mother at the end of the stairs.

Olivia slammed her bedroom shut and threw herself across her bed.  
"Why does she always start as soon as I come in, why does everything always have to be going her way, well let this be a poke in the eye for her" Olivia mumbled as she sat up emptying the contents of one of her bags.  
"Connie leave it for a while calm down" Michael called up the stairs after Connie as she made her way up towards Olivia's room.  
Connie continued walking up the stairs "No Michael this has to be sorted out now"  
She swung the bedroom door open. Olivia continued to unpack.  
Connie took her daughters arm. "Look Olivia we drive straight up there in the morning and get you settled back into your course as soon as possible the less you miss the better".  
"No Mum I am not going back ". Was her reply as she pulled her arm away.  
"This is your future" Connie replied through gritted teeth.  
"No mum it's your future medicine is not for me and getting expelled is the best thing that could have happened it made me realize this before it's too late".  
Connie looked at her daughter and her face became more red "Expelled Olivia what do you mean expelled"  
"Oh Mum it was nothing" Olivia said casually as she walked over to her wardrobe with Connie noticing how her gawkish clothes were replaced with skimpy and more fashionable numbers.  
"Michael" Connie yelled loudly as though she was been attacked.  
Michael trudged up the stairs with a cup of coffee in his hand.  
"What's going on" He asked looking at the look of horror on his wife's face.  
"She has been expelled" Connie pointed at Olivia and turned to face Michael.

Over the past few months Michael could see changes in his daughter. She had become so much more independent and outspoken. Almost everyone in his family studied law or medicine. He was so used to being surrounded by big shots and snobs that when he was around his daughter lately it was like a breath of fresh air as her laid back attitude and ability to make him almost cry with the laughter not to mention winding up her mother. When it came to arguments with Connie Olivia was undefeated.

Connie looked at Michael waiting for a response.  
"Michael don't you have anything to say".  
Michael took a sip from his coffee and replied "The first Beauchamp in history to be expelled"  
Connie looked at him in disgust.  
"Do you think this is amusing, I certainly don't think it's thee time for jokes" Connie snarled as she stormed out of the room. Michael followed her into their room. Olivia rolled her eyes and shut the door behind them.  
"Look Connie I don't find this amusing at all but I did see it coming". He said as he sat beside her on their bed.  
Connie looked at him "What do you mean you seen this coming"  
"She has changed, grown up she is her own person now she is not a child we can order about"  
"She is still my child and she will do what I say" Connie snapped  
"You cant force her into medicine when clearly she has no interest, she will resent you for it, and she is not a member of staff in your hospital you can shout orders at she is your daughter you have to respect her wishes" Michael said softly trying to get through to Connie witha diplomatic approach.


	2. Chapter 2

Connie stood up off the bed "I will not be dictated to by my 19 year old daughter she has to be told she is going back".  
Connie went to leave the room but Michael pulled her back. He gently put Connie's face in his hands and replied "Let me try and talk to her we have to thread carefully you know how stubborn she can be".  
"Ok but you have to be firm Michael explain to her"   
"I will now you relax and go downstairs and leave it to me"

Michael opened Olivia's door as he watched Connie disappeared down the stairs.  
He noticed his daughter hanging out the window.  
"Olivia" He called.  
As she turned around she exhaled a puff of smoke.  
"Foolish girl to start smoking and if your mother finds out...Michael nods  
"Dad I am not a kid"  
"I know but you did see what I went through to give up."  
"Look Dad we both know why you are here I am sorry if I have let you and mum down I just don't like medicine"  
Michael sat beside Olivia "Your Mother and I would like to know more about this expulsion saga"  
Olivia look at the floor not wanting to make eye contact with her dad.  
"Dad I loved all of a sudden receiving so much freedom when I started university. We had so many socials. I liked the life. Michael looked at his daughter confused. "Why didn't you say something at the start then you could have chosen another course."  
Olivia looked at the ground. "Because I knew how you and Mum would react".  
"It's up to you what career path you chose nobody else can do that for you". Michael replied understandingly.  
"And besides I loved all the friends I had made and the fun we had, there is no way Mum would have let me to the things I was doing".  
"Your Mum just wants the best for you that's all, she worries she didn't sleep properly for weeks when you first started university and she never relaxed until she got those text messages at night from you saying you were safe in your dorm".  
Olivia smiled to herself as her Father said this, knowing well she sent those texts from either a bar or a party.  
"Is there a particular course you would like to do" Michael asked not knowing what his daughters reply would be.  
Olivia nodded "I would love to do design; you know designing clothes and bags "  
"Well why you don't if it's what you really want".  
"Mum would freak that's why"  
"Leave your Mum to me I will talk to her" Michael said as he left Olivia's room and headed back downstairs to Connie.

"Well is she going back" Connie asked sharply.  
Michael sat beside her.  
"It's not what she wants Connie, she wants something different"  
Connie sat up and looked at Michael. "What does she want"  
"She wants to study design"  
Connie stood up. "She has worked so hard in school I will not let her throw it all away so she can sit scribbling sketches of rags on paper all day. Anyone would think you don't want her to remain in medicine"  
"Would you rather her miserable Connie".  
"I cant listen to this I am going to bed I have an early start in the morning, maybe a good nights sleep will bring both of you to your senses". Connie walked back up the stairs to bed. Michael followed but remained silent.

The next morning Connie left for work before Olivia and Michael woke. After she had done her morning surgery she sat in her office thinking about her daughter.  
Connie picked up her phone and rang the Dean at the university.  
"Hello my name is Mrs. Connie Beauchamp I was enquiring about recent events concerning my daughter Olivia". Connie heard a knock on her door. It was Diane. She signaled for her to take a seat. Connie went pale. "I think you must be mistaken I assure you my daughter would never..." Connie slammed down the phone and stood up from her desk grabbing her bag and phone. Diane sorry I have to go home there has been an emergency. Diane watched as Connie picked up her phone punching in the keys.  
"Michael I am on my way home will you meet me there its urgent".

Connie pulled into her drive and slammed her car door shut as she marched into her house.  
"Olivia" She roared loudly.  
"Whets going on "Michael called from the kitchen.  
Connie made her way in to him. "What's going on" she roared again "I was on the phone to the dean this morning"  
Olivia appeared at the door.  
"Calm down" Michael whispered  
"No Michael do you know why our angel was expelled hmm because she was smoking drugs on campus" Connie spat as her face turned so many shades of purple.  
Michael turned to Olivia "Is this true"  
Olivia nodded "It was only a bit of cannabis"

"Only cannabis" Connie snapped through gritted teeth as she walked towards her daughter.  
"Do you know how many people dependant on hard drugs comes into the hospital that started out on cannabis" Michael asked.  
"I am sorry everyone was doing it, it was the one and only time I have ever tried it" replied Olivia trying to persuade her parents she was telling the truth, which in this case she was.  
Connie's phone rang. She pulled it from her pocket and briefly snapped "I am on my way" to whoever was on the other end before returning her attention back to her daughter.  
"I am needed at the hospital "Connie said as she picked her keys up from the table.  
"Ill deal with you young lady when I get home, do not leave this house under any circumstances" She slammed the front door on the way out.  
Michael looked at Olivia "I better get back I have a meeting" He left leaving Olivia standing alone in the kitchen.  
"Who does she think she is shouting orders at me like that, don't let a small thing like this keep you from work Mum" She mumbled as she picked up her mobile and headed up to her room. She flicked through her phonebook then a smile crept across her face.

Later that evening Michael returned home from work. As he entered the silent house he sighed at the peace and quiet before Connie came home for round two.  
He made himself a hot cup of tea before taking out his newspaper. Two hours later he heard Connie come in.  
"Hi Con I am in here". Connie entered the room. Michael was sitting on the sofa.  
"Where is she" Connie asked sharply.  
"Upstairs, probably afraid to come down".  
"Yes well she should be afraid I have only just started"  
Michael took Connie's hand.  
"Why don't we deal with her later let her stew for a while" he asked as he pulled Connie closer.  
Connie smiled, after the stressful day she had she looked at Michael. He began rubbing her shoulders as she closed her eyes relaxing at the soft touch of her husband's hands. After a few short minutes she slowly opened her eyes. Immediately she noticed Michael's smiling eyes as he leaned in and kissed her gently. Retaliating she moved her hands slowly up from his waist to his masculine shoulders as she pulled him into a tight embrace.

Inhaling the scent of her expensive perfume Michael began unbuttoning her top. Caught in a passionate moment before finally realizing her daughter was upstairs Connie pulled away.

"Olivia could come down any minute". Connie gasped as she tried to catch her breath.

"Then how about an early night". Michael whispered.

Connie smiled as she took his hand before leading him upstairs.

As they lay asleep in each others arms the phone on the bedside table rang.  
Michael stretched across Connie as he picked it up.  
"Hello" he said half asleep. He immediately sat up. "We are on our way". Connie woke with a fright.  
"What is it Michael"  
"Olivia is in ae" he replied jumping out of the bed and into some clothes. Connie followed suit.  
"What did they say is she ok"   
"I have no idea"  
They remained silent until they reached the hospital. They were met by Harry.  
"Connie, Michael Olivia is fine seems she had a bit too much to drink we had to pump her stomach".  
"Thank you Harry can I see her"  
"One at a time ok follow me".  
Connie looked at Michael but he signaled for her to go in first.  
As Connie pulled back the curtain Olivia was still throwing up.  
"Mum" she gasped  
"Olivia what on earth is happening to you"  
"Mum I am sorry"  
"I don't want to hear it first you get stoned then expelled now this"  
Olivia had tears running down her face "Mum just listen.  
"No this is really the last straw"  
Connie was interrupted by Abs.  
"Hi Mrs. Beauchamp can I have a word".  
Connie was guided out of the cubicle by Abs.  
"I had a chat with Olivia" Abs began to say.  
"I don't know what's got into her she was so good until she went to university". Connie answered.  
"Mrs. Beauchamp this is a cry for attention"  
"Oh she will be getting plenty of attention embarrassing myself and her Father like this"  
"She seems very upset maybe she feels this is the only way she can get your attention. She told me all about college and you wanting her to do medicine"  
"So its my fault she is here is that it"  
"No of course not what I am saying is she needs to talk to you and you have to listen girls her age sometimes feel they have to pull stunts like this to be heard".  
Connie nodded knowing Abs was right. She was putting pressure on Olivia in both school and college.  
She walked back over to Olivia's bed.  
"I am so sorry mum" Olivia replied as she was drifting off to sleep.  
"Sshh" Connie replied as she ran her hands over her daughters face wiping away her tears as she fell asleep, almost startled at the fact that she could not remember the last time she had touched her daughters face so gently. Connie was sickened by the fact she never really showed Olivia much affection although she did love her so much, but she was never one to show much emotion she whispered "We will talk in the morning".  
She returned back out to Michael and hugged him as she cried.  
"What's going on" He asked.  
"I was so busy wanting her to do well I never once stopped to think how she felt"  
Michael rubbed her back "She knows it was in her best interest".  
"I have to make it up to her. I am staying here with her tonight you go home get some sleep". Connie replied  
"Are you sure".  
"Yes we will be fine ill ring you"  
Connie returned back to Olivia's bed ant sat down in the chair by her bed.

The next morning Connie woke up and looked at her watch. It was 7.30am and Olivia was still sleeping. Connie decided to go up to her office and get some paperwork done.  
She walked up the quiet corridors and unlocked her office. She sat for a while lost in her own thoughts before she was interrupted by a knock on the door.  
"Come in" she said in a sharp tone.  
Diane appeared around the door.  
"Hi Connie I seen you come in..." Diane was interrupted by Connie's response. "I am only here for a short while I am taking the next few days off I am arranging cover now".  
"It's not work related I just wanted to see if you were ok". Diane asked.  
"Oh Diane I must apologies for yesterday I had to dash off home"  
"Everything alright".  
Connie just nodded and turned away from Diane.  
Diane could see that Connie looked stressed so she stepped inside and closed the door and walked towards her.  
"Are you sure because if there is anything you need to talk about I am here".  
Connie turned to face Diane. "Thank you but you have had your fair share of problems lately".  
"So you will be talking to a pro" Diane answered quickly.  
"It's just my 19 year old daughter acting up."  
"I didn't know you had a daughter"  
"Since she started university she has turned from a bright passive young lady into a tear away cant control"  
Diane stood in shock.  
"It's probably just a phase she is going through I was wild at that age myself".  
Connie smiled at Diane "Didn't we all".  
"Hey don't worry seriously Connie".  
"She is in ae now sleeping off a hangover. We got a call last night from Harry Harper saying she was admitted into ae having her stomach pumped. We thought she was sleeping in the next room when all along she was out boozing".  
Diane didn't know how to respond. 'Well maybe a few days together is what you need'.  
Connie smiled "I hope so". Diane left the office leaving Connie to sort out a few days cover.  
After she had made the necessary phone calls she locked up her office and made her way back down to ae.  
As she approached the cubicle in which she had left Olivia sleeping she noticed it was empty. She looked all around the department but could not find her daughter.  
She spotted Tess and made her way over to her.  
"I am looking for my daughter Olivia Beauchamp"  
"Ah yes she has been discharged" Mrs. Beauchamp.  
Connie looked at her in disgust. "You mean she left on her own"  
Tess swallowed hard" Yes she insisted , we asked her if she would like us to call anyone but she refused"  
Connie headed out the door as she took her mobile out of her bag. She rang her house but there was no answer. Michael was probably on his way to work so she decided to wait a while before worrying him. She got into a taxi as Michael had taken the car home and made her way towards her house.


End file.
